Un agetreado día de San Valentín
by B-Ookami
Summary: ADEVERTENCIA: SÓLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FANFIC ME PERTENECE. LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SERIE SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. CONTIENE YAOI, CHICOxCHICO, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS. TIENE LEMON (ALOISxCIEL). Alois ha organizado una fiesta por el día de San Valentín, y a invitado a Ciel Phanthomhive, entre otra mucha gente. Ciel sabe que trama algo, pero no se imaginó que fuese aquello...


-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó. Así comenzó la mañana en la mansión Phantomhive. Maylene, tan torpe como siempre, acababa de tirar al suelo una vajilla muy valiosa recién lavada mientras la estaba colocando en su sitio correspondiente. Menos mal que Sebastian estaba cerca para acudir rápidamente allí y conseguir recoger la vajilla antes de que esta tocara el suelo… Ciel aún dormía, aunque la luz ya atravesaba la luz de su habitación. Se quedó trabajando hasta tarde, y ahora debía reponer sus horas de sueño perdidas.

Sebastian se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su amo, mientras Maylene, Bard y Finnie se dirigían al pueblo a comprar más cosas para la despensa. Sebastian encendió un fuego y colocó encima la tetera con agua para preparar un té, que estaba actualmente eligiendo. Era una lucha diaria: ¿qué té agradaría a su amo? Optó por un té de la nación, con un aroma exquisito y con especias que hacían que ese sentimiento de atrevimiento se despertase. Cogió la tetera, colocó unas pastas, una vajilla que combinara con el aroma del té escogido y colocó todo ello en un carrito, con el que se dirigió a la habitación de su amo.

Ciel comenzó a despertarse, frotándose los ojos y estirándose aún tumbado en la cama. Se irguió y distinguió la figura de su mayordomo a su lado, listo para vestirle.

-Buenos días, joven señor –saludó Sebastian con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver la belleza de su amo recién despierto.

-Huh… Buenos días… -contestó el otro, quitándose de encima las sábanas y sentándose en el borde de la cama, esperando a que su mayordomo lo vistiese. Este, como todos los días, cogió la ropa diaria de su joven señor, y comenzó a desvestirlo. Pronto vio a su amo desnudo, dejando ver su pálida y suave piel. Enseguida le puso la ropa interior, la camisa, pantalones y toda la vestimenta que siempre llevaba. Una vez vestido, comenzó a degustar su desayuno en su mesa de trabajo.

-Mmm… -se relamió Ciel- Este aroma es espléndido.

-Pensé que tras una noche llena de trabajo, le gustaría tomar este tipo de té.

El del parche comenzó a beber, hasta que Sebastian le tendió un sobre. Dejó la bebida sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién es el remitente? –preguntó el joven señor.

-Mírelo usted mismo –le contestó el moreno, señalando el sello que decoraba y cerraba el sobre. Ciel hizo lo que su sirviente le dijo, encontrándose con la figura de una araña estampada en un color rojo carmesí.

-Alois Trancy… ¿qué querrá? –susurró. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Era una invitación a un baile. Concretamente, del día de San Valentín, la noche del día siguiente.

-Este muchacho… Organiza más fiestas que reuniones importantes –opinó en alto.

-Quizá sea porque su actitud es como la de un niño inmaduro –comentó el mayordomo. Su amo asintió. Siguió leyendo. Decía que era obligatorio traer a su pareja, prometido/a. Es decir, que tendría que aparecer allí con Lizzie. Más abajo, ponía que solo un sirviente podría acompañar a cada invitado. Tendría que aparecer allí también con Sebastian. Leyó la despedida y colocó la carta bien archivada en el sobre de nuevo.

-¿Es posible saber el contenido de la carta? –preguntó cortés el mayordomo.

-Nada importante. Mañana al atardecer es el día de San Valentín, y con ello, la fiesta a la que nos invita. Tendré que ir con Lizzie y contigo. –respondió el amo.

Sebastian asintió.

-Ahora, si me disculpa, le dejo con sus asuntos, mi señor –dijo Sebastian, hizo una reverencia, y desapareció por la puerta.

Ciel lo miró cómo se iba y cuando cerró la puerta, dirigió su mirada al sello del sobre procedente de la mansión Trancy.

''_¿Qué planeas, Alois?_'' pensó.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde, hora del té en la mansión Trancy. El rubio se encontraba en su despacho, acomodado en su asiento con los pies apoyados en la mesa, y los brazos en la nuca, sirviendo como almohada al frágil cuello del conde. Claude se disponía a servirle el té a su amo, cuando este le hablaba mientras.

-¿Te has asegurado de que Ciel reciba la invitación? –preguntó Alois.

-Sí, la entrega se ha realizado con éxito, mi señor –afirmó el mayordomo. Este le acercó la taza a su caprichoso amo, quien le pegó un sorbo, para luego tirar la taza al suelo, furibundo.

-¡Está ardiendo! –exclamó este, mientras Claude recogía la taza hecha añicos y Hannah, el líquido desparramado por el suelo. Entonces, Alois saltó del asiento al suelo, y se acercó al ventanal tapado por unas rojas cortinas tras su escritorio.

-Señor, debería tener más cuidado con la vajilla. Provenía de la lejana India, y costó mucho conseguirla… -dijo casi en un susurro el mayordomo. Alois le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

-Pues haber tenido más cuidado a la hora de calentar el agua –le reprochó el rubio con un tono despectivo. El mayordomo se limitó a hacer una reverencia de disculpa, y se marchó, dejando junto con Hannah, el suelo tal y como estaba antes del incidente.

En cuanto escuchó las pisadas de su mayordomo en el pasillo, alejándose de su despacho, Alois sacó la lengua dejando ver el sello del demonio, burlón y pronunció en voz alta:

-Mañana serás completamente mío, Ciel Phantomhive…

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde, 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Ciel se dirigía a la mansión Trancy, donde tenía lugar esa misma noche la fiesta a la cual fue invitado hace un día. El conde iba serio, como si estuviera analizando cada detalle con detenimiento. Lizzie iba a su lado, admirando los paisajes que se veían desde el carro en el que iban. Paula y Sebastian iban en el sillón de enfrente de sus amos, charlando acerca de la fiesta.

Lo que le carcome la mente a Ciel era nada más ni nada menos que la idea de ir de nuevo a la fiesta de Alois. No le parecía demasiado bien que andase interrumpiendo su trabajo con estúpidas celebraciones…

El carro paró, y los sirivientes ayudaron a bajar de él a sus respectivos amos. Lizzie abrazó a Ciel y le dio un beso en la mejilla a este.

-¡Es fantástico! ¿No te parece, Ciel-kun? –dijo feliz la chica. Ciel asintió simplemente, y se dirigieron a la entrada. Allí se encontraba Claude, más recto que una vela, esperando la llegada de más invitados. Al ver al cuarteto que se acercaba, abrió la puerta principal y dejó que entrasen.

-Buenas noches a todos, y que disfruten de la fiesta –dijo y les dedicó una reverencia. Durante unos instantes, las miradas de Sebastian y Claude se observaron mutuamente, como si se leyeran sus pensamientos.

Ciel entró al salón principal, cogido de la mano con Lizzie… bueno, más bien al revés, era la rubia quien brincaba de alegría, agarrada a Ciel.

-¡Qué emoción, Ciel! –exclamó esta- ¡Es la primera vez que me invitas a un baile!

-Hmph… -gruñó el conde. En ese momento, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llegó al centro de la pista de baile, extendió los brazos, y dio unas cálidas palabras de bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi baile de San Valentín! –exclamó el sujeto- Mi nombre es Alois Trancy, organizador de la fiesta y propietario de esta mansión, donde dará lugar dentro de unos instantes la celebración. Y sin más dilación, ¡disfruten de esta mágica velada!-concluyó el conde, y la gente aplaudió.

Entonces, comenzó a sonar un vals. La gente se reunía en la pista de baile con sus respectivas parejas a bailar, quienes se encontraban entre ellas, a Phantomhive con su prometida Elizabeth. Aunque… más bien, Lizzie arrastraba a Ciel a bailar, pues este último se resistía.

-¡No seas tímido, Ciel-kun! Para una vez que puedo bailar contigo… -se quejó la rubia.

-¡Pero ahora no! –replicó el otro. Buscó a Sebastian con la mirada, pero le vio bailando con la fiel sirvienta de Lizzie, Paula. Ciel se resignó a bailar, y acompañó a su prometida a la pista de baile. Empezaron a bailar, y el conde se sorprendió de lo bien que lo hacía, pues él era inexperto en esto del baile…

* * *

La música dejó de sonar, y las parejas pararon. Se saludaron entre los componentes de estas, y se alejaron de la pista para descansar, y picar algo de la deliciosa comida que allí se presentaba. Ciel dejó a Lizzie hablando con Paula y Sebastian, mientras que el conde se alejaba a un lugar apartado, para completar su ración diaria de soledad, que comprendía prácticamente todo el día. En ese momento, llegó Alois, con su sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

-Mira quién tenemos aquí… -comentó este último- Al mismísimo conde Phantomhive… ¿Está disfrutando de la velada? –le preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del anteriormente mencionado.

-¿Qué quieres? –le contestó cortante.

-Oh… -Alois rió –Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero… -dijo, y se acercó a la oreja de Ciel –Tu cuerpo… y a ti.

Phantomhive empezó a toser, de aquella declaración, se había atragantado con la bebida. ¿Había escuchado bien?

En cuanto giró la cabeza para replicar, el rubio le golpeó y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Claude –lo llamó. El mayordomo apareció.

-¿Qué desea?

-Llévalo a mi habitación. –le ordenó Trancy. Claude sabía muy bien lo que pretendía su amo, así que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y Sebastian? –se alertó el mayordomo.

-Yo lo distraeré –dijo satisfactoriamente Alois.

Claude asintió, y se dirigió a la habitación de su amo, con el frágil cuerpo de la víctima entre sus manos.

Alois pidió a la orquesta que volviesen a tocar, y en cuanto la música sonó, Paula arrastró a Michaelis a la pista de baile de nuevo. Elizabeth empezó a buscar a su prometido, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Tras varios intentos de encontrarlo, Lizzie resolvió quedarse esperando. Pensó que quizá estuviese en el baño…

* * *

Phanthomhive comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Primero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el salón, y tampoco en su mansión. Miró al techo, y encontró a una araña comiéndose a su presa, cosa que hizo que Ciel supiera que estaba en la habitación de Trancy. De repente, una risa juguetona inundó la habitación, y apareció desde las sombras, un rostro muy conocido por el conde.

-Trancy… -dijo en un tono amenazador. Quiso atacarle, pegarle como antes hizo con él. Entonces, se percató de otra cosa: estaba atado a la cama. Se revolvió entre las cuerdas, pero solo conseguía quedarse más atrapado aún.

-¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar suelto, para que me golpearas? –Alois rió- Qué inocente… -dijo con un toque seductor en su voz. Se acercó al rehén, le desabrochó el cuello de la camisa, y le lamió lentamente el cuello, haciendo que Ciel se estremeciera, primero de asco, pero luego de placer. Pero intentaba no hacerlo notar, ya que si Alois se enteraba, seguiría con sus lamidos. El rubio, como un niño pequeño, siguió con su ritual de lamidos y chupetones por el cuello de Ciel, quien se las veía para evitar emitir ninguna prueba de placer. Pero aquello no le duró mucho. Cuando Alois comenzó a ponerle más emoción a la cosa, Phantomhive dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño gemido de placer. Alois sonrió satisfecho.

-Al fin muestras lo que realmente sientes –dijo el rubio. El del parche se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Alois no pudo resistirse ante tanta ternura, y le lamió la mejilla. El otro gimió de nuevo. Aquello hizo que el rubio se excitara más, y ahora sí que dio comienzo al ''juego''.

Le desató las cuerdas y le desabrochó la camisa, para lamerle el pecho. Ciel gemía y empezaba a calentarse. Había experimentado con Sebastian muchas veces aquello, pero con Alois era diferente. Miró a este, que se encontraba entretenido en uno de sus pezones. Trancy comenzó a masajearlo con la lengua, haciendo círculos a su alrededor, haciendo que Ciel gimiese más alto aún. Alois sonrió y mordisqueo el pezón ya erecto, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Mientras hacía esto, fue quitándole la camisa, y le desabrochó el pantalón, pero no se lo quitó. Recorrió con su lengua cada milímetro del pálido cuerpo de Ciel con su lengua, deleitándose con cada gemido que el uke emitía, motivándole también a que siguiera ''jugando''. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna de Ciel, acarició el miembro de este último, cubierto por la ropa interior. Aquella caricia excitó a Phantomhive, y su miembro comenzó a ponerse erecto.

Ciel no creía lo que le estaba dejando hacer a la Araña: aquello solo se lo permitía hacer a su mayordomo. Trancy subió y besó al conde. Pero fue un beso cargado de pasión del cual Ciel el conde se sorprendió y disfrutó. Realmente, Alois le deseaba…

Ahora fue, para ellos, cuando la fiesta comenzaba de verdad. El rubio despendió de sus pantalones y de sus calzoncillos al otro, dejándole completamente desnudo. Ciel se sonrojó violentamente, cosa que hizo que el seme tuviera más ganas de violarlo. Este se desnudó, y empezó a rozar su cuerpo con el del parche, además de lamerlo y llenarlo de mordisquitos, dejando claro de quién pertenecía. Phantomhive gemía de placer, acercándose ya a los gritos, y el rubio se percató de eso, así que decidió ponerle más leña al fuego. Trancy bajó hasta la entrepierna del otro, y lamió lentamente el miembro, mientras los gemidos del uke llenaban la habitación. Aquello era música para los oídos de Alois.

-Para estar molesto, disfrutas bastante… -dijo provocando a Ciel.

-Calla… y… sigue… -susurró el otro.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Alois.

-¡Que te calles y sigas! –ordenó el conde.

-Huy… vale, vale…

Dicho esto, Trancy le mostró 3 dedos. Ciel, ya con la idea de lo que planeaba hacer el otro, se sonrojó y se metió los dedos en la boca, mojándolos con su saliva. Cuando el rubio consideró que ya estaban suficientemente bien lubricados, los retiró de la boca del uke y tomó las caderas de este. Lentamente, fue metiendo el primero de los tres dedos en la entrada de Phantomhive, quien aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos hasta convertirse en gritos de placer. El rubio hizo círculos con su dedo dentro de la entrada del otro. Al principio, los gritos del uke mostraban dolor, pero poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando y ahora pedía más. Cuando Alois notó eso, metió el segundo dedo, e hizo lo mismo que con el primero, repitiendo con el tercero el mismo ritual.

Entonces, llegó el momento. Alois sacó del interior de Ciel sus dedos, y penetró la entrada del uke, haciendo que este último pegase un grito de dolor y placer a la vez que inundó la habitación entera. Trancy comenzó a sacar e introducir su miembro de la entrada de Ciel, cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta llegar a una realmente vertiginosa. Phantomhive lo disfrutaba, estaba más rojo que un tomate, ¡realmente aquella sensación le gustaba!

-¡Arf, arf…! A-Alois…kun… ¡M-Más…! –suplicaba. El rubio no daba crédito a sus palabras: ¿el propio conde Phantomhive, conocido principalmente por su soberbia, arrastrándose hacia él para que le diese más placer?

Sonrió, y no perdió la oportunidad: alcanzó la velocidad máxima con la que pudo penetrarle.

Ambos estaban calientes, excitados y sudorosos. El cuerpo de Ciel estaba lleno de chupetones que el rubio había hecho para indicar que el uke le pertenecía. Este era masturbado por el rubio, a la vez que era penetrado por él. Pero el menor no tenía tanta resistencia como el rubio, pero este le obligó a aguantar.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de caer del esfuerzo y del cansancio, cuando Alois iba a sacar su miembro del interior de Ciel, este último le sorprendió reteniéndole dentro de él. Resultado: Alois se corrió en la entrada de Ciel, y este último aprovechó a hacer lo mismo sobre las sábanas.

-O-Oh…-dijo asombrado Trancy.

-Espera… no termines de… correrte… -dijo agotado Ciel. Este se separó y se metió el miembro del seme en su boca.

-''Códete'' –le pidió Ciel a Alois. Este obedeció, se relajó y terminó de correrse en el interior de la boca de su uke.

Ciel sonrió y besó a Alois, introduciendo con su lengua parte del semen de este último en su boca. Trancy trató de escupir, pero Ciel le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Alois.

-Mi pequeña venganza por secuestrarme y violarme. Ahora, saboréate –dijo en un tono travieso. Alois, perplejo, tragó un poco de su propio semen, y al ver que estaba rico, lo ingirió entero. Se relamió sensualmente, y sonrió.

-Pues no estoy nada mal… -dijo con un tono atrevido. Entonces, con un dedo, cogió semen de Ciel y se lo metió en la boca, lamiéndolo como si fuera un helado.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás –concluyó tras lamerlo. Entonces, se percató de que algo de semen quedaba en la boca de Phantomhive, así que se lo hizo tragar.

-Pruébame –le dijo. Ciel se sonrojó y le hizo caso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Odio admitirlo pero… estás rico-dijo en un hilo de voz. Alois sonrió orgulloso, y le dio a probar con el dedo del semen del uke. Este, con algo de repelús, se metió el dedo en la boca, y saboreó su propio semen.

-Sepo mejor que tú, querido Alois –dijo intentando picar a este último. Trancy se encogió de hombros y besó apasionadamente a Ciel, quien aprovechó hasta el último segundo del momento para disfrutarlo.

Y tras ese bendito beso, Ciel cayó en los brazos del sueño, y se durmió sobre el pecho de Alois, quien sonrió satisfecho, tumbándose en su alborotada y manchada cama, acompañado de su uke en el largo viaje de los sueños.

* * *

La música dejó de sonar. Sebastian hizo una reverencia a Paula y se fue, perdiéndose entre los pasillos en busca de su amo. Claude le vigilaba, le iba pisando los talones en todo momento. Hasta que Michaelis se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-Pues solo te vigilo. No interrumpas el adorable encuentro entre los condes, por favor –le pidió Faustus.

-Ya es hora de volver a casa. A estas horas ya habrán terminado. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme el cuarto de tu amo?

-Sí… por aquí.

Claude cruzó pasillos, puertas hasta llegar al cuarto de su amo. Al abrirla, los dos mayordomos descubrieron a los dos condes, desnudos, sudorosos y felices soñando.

El mayordomo de Trancy le indicó que entrara a Sebastian, y este cogió en brazos a su amo. Abrió la ventana de la habitación, y antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad y dirigirse a su casa, hizo una reverencia.

-Ha sido una velada maravillosa. Gracias por todo.

Y dicho esto, Sebastian se fue a casa, con Ciel dormido en brazos, tapado con la ropa que no llevaba puesta. Iba saltando de árbol en árbol, y vio a la prometida de Ciel con su sirvienta, que iban de camino a casa. Sonrió, y al llegar a la mansión Phantomhive, le puso el pijama a Ciel, le acostó en la cama, le arropó y se marchó a hacer sus cosas.

**FIN**


End file.
